G11K2/CTE
}} The G11K2 was a German Assault Rifle exclusive to the Phantom Forces Community Testing Environment (CTE). It was unlocked by default. History The G11 was a prototype weapon developed in the 1960s-80s, famous for its unique caseless ammunition. It was Heckler & Koch's submission for the Advanced Combat Rifle (ACR) competition in the United States. It was also one of the weapons field tested to replace the venerable G3 in service, but was instead replaced by the simpler, more traditional G36 in 1997. The G11's caseless ammunition patent was later licensed by the U.S Lightweight Small Arms Technologies (LSAT) program which sought to reduce the weight of ammunition and small arms, developing a light machine gun (LMG) and assault rifle desings. In-game General Information The G11K2 was an assault rifle which had poor damage per-shot at range, but an incredible burst fire that made long-range assault easy. Its large magazine capacity made missing targets less painful for those who preferred to spray, not that spraying was effective with its 450 RPM automatic fire rate. Unique among the rifles tested in the CTE, it had a recoil delaying feature like its real counterpart, that made all three rounds of the burst hit very close, making it easier to obtain headshots when burst firing. Usage & Tactics For all intents and purposes, the automatic mode could be considered a semi-automatic mode without the clicking. The main attraction of the G11K2 was its incredibly fast three round burst. Within the weapon's damage range that meant it could output 84 damage if all bullets were to hit. The resulting recoil, however, would cause the gun to kick rather violently after firing the burst. Harassing players at range is easier, but the third shot of the burst mode tends to go wide, meaning that in most situations a player is only going to deal 14 or 28 damage (and that's if they get a body shot.) Hipfire accuracy was also miserable, acting much like a M60 with wild movements. Conclusion The G11K2 was not a particularly good assault rifle at range when burst firing. However, within moderate ranges, the burst fire made for an excellent tool, capable of killing players in two bursts if the shooter was accurate enough. Its ranged performance was abysmal, with burst fire mode making it hard to hit targets with any sense of ammo conservation. The G11K2's large ammo pool, however, made it forgiving for the most part. Trivia * The G11 was actually once a contender in the American ACR program in the late 80's, but it was soon scrapped alongside its competitors when the program was cancelled due to its high theoretical cost for little gain in effectiveness. * The purpose of this weapon was similar to that of the AN-94 as both operate under a similar concept - fire more than one bullet before the shooter feels the recoil from firing, allowing the weapon to place bullets within its mechanical accuracy, easily defeating some forms of body armor. ** The G11, however, had the whole mechanism move during firing as opposed to the AN-94's pulley and inertia based operation. * The G11K2 is affectionately nicknamed 'German Space Magic'. This is reflected in a poster on Highway Lot featuring the G11K2. ** 'German space magic' can also apply to many of the developments from Germany around the 1980s, where they created excessively complicated machinery that seemed like pure wizardry is what kept it running. This reputation for overcomplication still carries to modern German developments, such as automobiles and their reputation of breaking down. * The G11K2 is one of the few CTE weapons that was not developed by Shaylan007. * The G11K2, in the CTE, used the P90's reload animation as a placeholder, and its developer was too lazy to change it. This resulted in the magazine floating in midair far away from the player's hands until it snapped to the gun. * The G11K2's fire sound was from Fallout - more specifically, the AER-9 laser rifle. The AER-9 is the iconic laser rifle from the Fallout series, introduced in Fallout 3, and kept through Fallout New Vegas and Fallout 4. * This rifle was tested a few weeks before being released to the CTE crowd, where its model was that of a G36. Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:CTE Category:Removed Content Category:Removed Weapons